Conversation
by Gerao-A
Summary: Ash has a conversation with Elisabeth before the KOF XI


Conversation.

_------_

Ramon: here is a one shot about the KOF, based on the new game KOF XI

Sunny: witch there will be one of the new characters of the game.

Alandra: and for the end, the KOF does not belong to us, it belongs to SNK/PLAYMORE.

_-----_

Ash walks down the park with his usual grin on his face and mentally preparing himself for this years new KOF, only one day to go for the new Tournament, he still remembers when he first participated, he beat K', Adel, and most importantly he gain the Power of the mirror of Chizoru, and this year he promises that he will get Iori's power, all of this to make his plan work. This year he didn't get a warm welcome from all the KOF fighters, it is very sure that they did not forget what he has done to Chizoru last year, but Ash didn't care about that, he is up to win another KOF tournament with Shen and with his new partner Oswald.

After a few moments of walking, Ash rest on one of the benches of the park. But in the exact moment when he sited down he heard a voice from a woman behind him."Its been a long time, _Mon Ami_."

Ash turns his head around and he could not believe what he saw. "No way… Betty?"

"The Name is Elisabeth!" corrected Elisabeth as she sits next to Ash. "It sure has been a long time."

"Did you miss me, Elisabeth dear?" teased Ash.

This only made Elisabeth blush a little but she kept her serious face. "I've heard that you are won last years KOF and that you won, you became the new champion. Congratulations."

"Thanks Betty!"

"It's Elisabeth! _Espèce de Crétin!_ (Stupid fool!) But you don't seem very surprised to see me."

"_Oui_, I saw your name on the participants list. I'm surprised that you manage to team up with my old friend Duo Lon and with the weird guy Benimaru!"

"You should know that Duo Lon doesn't trust you very much, and besides he is on the Tournament to try to find a traitor of his clan. Has for Benimaru, he's a pervert and accepted to be part of my team, since he didn't had a place on the Japan team this year."

"What do you mean?" this defiantly caught Ash curiosity. Benimaru always a friend and a rival to Kyo, so why won't he participate on the Japan teams this year?

"You won't believe who is the new team member of the Japan team. Iori Yagami." Elisabeth expected some reaction from Ash, but she got nothing, only a big smirk on his face.

"How interesting." Though Ash. "I must have really scared Yagami last year when I escaped his deadly attack last year, so he had no choice but to team up with his worst enemy. It is no surprise that Ash managed to dodge Iori's attack, he became more powerful when he stole the Kagura of Yata mirror. Ash turns to Elisabeth to ask a very personal question. "_Bien_, why are you participating on the tournament?"

Elisabeth was a little upset with Ash question, a question that he knows the answer very well. "What to do think, you jerk?"

"Ah yes, you are up to fight _that force_!"

"Don't you dare speak that way!" snapped Elisabeth. "It is our mission! And your mission! Mukai was on the last torunamnet, wasn't he? So it is very obvious that things are very serious! And for what I've heard, you attacked Chizoru and you stole the Kagura of Yata mirror. Did you know that you almost kill Chizoru?"

Ash did not answer her, instead he just gets up. "Well, I think that we have talked the enough, I will see you in the tournament, if you make to the finals." Ash smirk never left his face.

This irritated and made Elisabeth very revolted with Ash actions. "You have changed Ash, you have change a lot!" said Elisabeth in a serious and furious voice as she got up. "But I promise you this, if you ever think of attacking any one or if you commit a horrible crime like you have made last year, or if you ever think of betraying our cause, I will go after you and I will destroy you myself! I swear this on the name of Branchatorche."

Ash did not say a thing, but he turns back to Elisabeth. "Betty, just prey that we never meet in the tournament!" threatened Ash, and then he left, with Elisabeth's eyes never leaving him.

The two fighters are more then ready to face each other.

The end.

Alandra: this fic is based on the ending that we read about the ending of Elisabeth's team, witch they end up facing Ash after he stole. Iori's power.

Sunny: we just simply can't wait for the new KOF game.

Air Jay: I love the KOF.


End file.
